Gods and Monsters
by PotatoRosa
Summary: Porque nadie se llevaría el alma de ninguno de los tres. No había cual tomar. No había inocencia que robar. Songfic. Algo para recordar al Team Free Will 3


Un dia mas. Un pueblo más. Un monstruo más. Esa era su rutina diaria aunque cualquier cosa horrorosa estuviera apunto de destruir el mundo ¿El Apocalipsis? ¿Croaton? ¿Angeles? ¿Demonios? ¿Lucifer? ¿La Oscuridad? ¿Dios?

Porque aunque el mundo estuviera apunto de ser destruido al largo o corto plazo, los pequeños males siempre seguirán ahí hasta que el mundo se acabara y mientras eso no pasara ellos estaban ahí para acabarlos. Sam lo sabía. Castiel lo sabía. Dean lo sabía. Esa era su rutina diaria, los tres lo sabían y hasta daban gracias cuando su dia diario no pasaba de una cacería normal. Eso era normal para ellos. Era la única normalidad que conocían. Pero algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado Dean era volver de poner gasolina y ver como su hermano en el asiento del copiloto —Aún no se explicaba cómo es que Sam seguia cupiendo tan bien en el asiento cuando ya casi abarcaba los dos metros de altura el enano. —Y como el ángel caído que iba en el asiento trasero del impala —Porque gracias a lo que fuera, había conseguido que esa vez no fuera en ese espantoso auto que tenía— Estuviera peleando con su hermano para…¿Cambiar la estación de música?...Él...él iba a matar a alguien.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¿Que se supone que le hacen a mi bebe? - Dejó salir en un gruñido al tiempo que entraba a su nena y ponía por fin, fin a la ridícula pelea que llevaban a cabo el angel y su hermano desviando por completo su mirada de ellos hasta el objeto del discordia que era la radio a la que le puso su completa atención, sobre todo a la melodía que salía de esta, antes de volver a soltar un gruñido y ponía sus ojos en blanco a tan solo el hecho de estar escuchando eso — ¿Quien fue? — Dean intercambio una mirada rápida entre el ángel y su hermano, y supo por el desviamiento de mirada de Cas y el nerviosismo de Sam de quien había sido la idea.

— Te lo advertí — Sam susurró desviando la mirada hacia Castiel rápidamente antes de desviarla hacia la ventana cuando Dean ya le había dado marcha al impala haciendo que la gasolinera ya se viera pequeña a lo lejos, apretó los labios, no podia creer por lo que sería regañado. Rodó los ojos inevitablemente a ya sabiendas el regano.

— Castiel, me alegra que ya sepas algo de cultura general y te adaptes bien y puedes poner toda la música que quieres en tu habitación en el Bunker pero… ¡No vuelvas a poner a la jodida Lana del Rey en mi bebé! - El grito que dio el cazador al tiempo que golpeaba el volante de su amadísima nena se escuchó desde el infierno hasta el cielo pero lo único que obtuvo del ángel fue:-

— ¿Como sabes quien es Lana del Rey? - Contestó con otra pregunta, entre cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza levemente hacia un lado, un gesto que hacía tiempo ya no veía a Castiel hacer, no desde que desconocía todo lo humano pero al parecer el ángel caído tenía de nuevo otras duda. La risa de Sam hizo que Dean golpeara con más fuerza y el orgullo herido el volante.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡El punto aquí es que no quiero cursilerías de las que le gustan a Sam en mi bebé! — Ante el insulto el mencionado solo rodo los ojos profesando un leve "Imbécil" a su hermano pero ahora viendo la discusión que llevaba este con Castiel.

— No son...cursilerias — Espeto Castiel entre cerrando sus ojos resentido ante la última palabra, antes de continuar con su explicación — Cuando estuve en el bunker enfermo viendo series vi un cover de esta cancion en una de estas — Termino su explicación al tiempo que se volvía a los asientos traseros como era debido y no casi en medio de ambos hermanos.

Dean solo quería darse un tiro.

Un cover

Un jodido cover.

¡Ahora resultaba que Castiel sabía que era un cover!

¿Sam? Sam solo queria reir por la reacción de su hermano.

Y tenía que ser precisamente de esa canción con esa cantante con flores en la cabeza. Hasta para eso tenía mala suerte.

— Entonces, es una mala serie con un mal gusto musical, Castiel — Dio como última respuesta el rubio Winchester llevando su mano hacia el radio apunto de cambiar la estación si no fuera porque la mano de su ángel lo detuvo colocando su mano sobre la propia. Rodó los ojos. Tomó aire. Suspiro, antes de soltar en un gruñido volteando a ver al que una vez lo sacó de la perdición — Cas...—

— Solo… Escucha — Pidió, antes de soltar la mano del cazador y volverse a acomodar en su asiento como ángel bueno ya ha sabiendas la aún estricta ley del cazador sobre "El espacio personal".

Dean solo rodo los ojos ya sabiéndose derrotado cuando vio por el retrovisor los ojos suplicantes de Castiel que aún conservaban un dije de inocencia y para luego voltear a ver su hermano con aquella expresión de "¿Por qué no?" que solo se encogió de hombros haciendo que solo echara la cabeza para atrás soltando un gemido resignado para solo alejar su mano del estúpido radio, dejando la estupida cancion para poner atención a la estúpida canción.

Y solo presto atención.

Escucho.

Y entendió…

Los tres lo hicieron.

 _In a land of gods and monsters,  
I was an angel  
Living in the garden of evil  
Screwed up, scared  
Doing anything that I needed  
Shinning like a fiery beacon._

Asustado se sentía Sam cada vez que John y Dean se marchaban a una cacería sin él, cuando él aún no tenía la edad necesaria para acompañarlo y solo los veía irse en el impala convirtiéndose en un punto pequeño a la lejanía de la carretera. Asustado al borde de las lágrimas que no se permitió mostrar, ni derramar se sintió cuando recibió su carta de aceptación de Stanford para sólo recibir un grito de advertencia y completo enojo de su padre con aquellas palabras aún grabadas en su mente aquella noche que su hermano denominaba que era 'La mejor noche de su vida' cuando nunca confesó que a pesar de todo había sido también de las peores.

" _ **Si cruzas esa puerta no pienses en volver"**_

Asustado se sintió cuando salió de aquel cuarto de motel con la maleta en su temblorosa mano que no permitió ver. Asustado se sintió cuando se vio en la calle completamente solo que ha sabiendas que estaba entrenado para todo y se refiera a realmente _todo_ , no pasaba de un chiquillo de de menos de veinte años que se aguantaba las lágrimas y rogaba porque su padre fuera a buscarlo. Asustado se sintió cuando llegó a la universidad y se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo vivir una vida normal. Hasta que encontró un faro en medio de aquella oscuridad. Jess. Jess lo había iluminado. Jess desprendía luz a su alrededor, en su eterna oscuridad. Incluso se había ido, iluminando, advirtiendo el mal por venir…

La verdad es que todos creían que su mayor miedo eran los payasos y si eran uno de ellos pero el que se llevaba el premio era el fuego… Estaba marcado con este desde que nació al igual que con las llamas del infierno de la jaula de Lucifer donde más de una vez le habían dicho que es a donde pertenece.

Herido se sintió Dean cuando vio su hermano partir hacia la universidad sin dirigirle una mirada y él tampoco decir nada hiriéndose por esto en proceso.

Herido se sintió cuando vio morir la primera vez a Sam sabiendo que a él le había dolido mil veces más cuando vio como a su hermano lo apuñalaron por la espalda. Herido se quedaba corto a su dolor pero, hizo lo necesario para traerlo de vuelta y a pesar de todo nunca se arrepintió por eso.

Herido se sintió cuando Sam la volvió a dejar por un demonio.

Herido se sintió la primera vez…

La segunda…

La tercera…

Pero siempre volvía.

Herido se sintió cuando Castiel empezó a ocultarle cosas y comportarse extraño con ellos…

Herido cuando Castiel trabajo con Crowley…

Herido cuando Castiel sin saberlo había abierto las puertas del Purgatorio…

Herido cuando lo vio morir frente a sus ojos…

Herido cuando Lisa murio y revivio frente de sus ojos.

Como el alma y la inocencia se le escapaba a Ben al presenciar todo eso.

Herido cuando ella despertó sin siquiera reconocerlo en aquel hospital y no podía ni deseaba revertir eso…

Herido consigo mismo por sus estúpidas decisiones.

Herido cuando vio morir a su padre, a sus abuelos, a Ash, Jo, Ellen, Anna, Benny, Kevin, Charlie…

Eran demasiadas heridas y una llegaba después de la otra sin dejar sanar la anterior.

Herido y asustado se sintió Castiel cuando tuvo que bajar al infierno para salvar a su humano de la perdición. Herido se sintió cuando empezó a dudar. Herido y asustado se sintió cuando no supo qué hacer si elegir el cielo, el infierno o a los Winchester. Herido y asustado se sintió cuando cayó por los Winchester. Herido y asustado se sintió cuando Dean dijo que le diría que sí a Miguel. Herido y asustado se sintió cuando Sam se vio en la jaula y ahora Dean tenía una vida normal no sabiendo ya a quien recurrir. Herido y asustado estaba cuando le dijo que si a Crowley. Herido y asustado de sí mismo estaba cuando provocó el genocidio. Herido y asustado incluso se sintió cuando perdió la memoria y sabía que algo andaba mal con él. Herido y asustado y más que desorientado cuando vio la caída de sus hermanos. Pero nunca se sintió más que herido y asustado cuando fue un humano solo en el mundo.

 _You got that medicine i need  
Fame, liqour, love,  
Give to me slowly  
Put your hands on my waist,  
Do it softly  
Me and god,  
We don't get along so now I sing._

Fama no es algo que realmente tuvieran a menos que hablaran de la fama que Dean tenía por haber sido un caballero del infierno haciendo que hasta incluso los mismos demonios temieran de él e inclusive a algunos cazadores que antes habían sido sus amigos, aunque que podía pedir cuando el en ese estado había matado a más de uno solo por placer.

Fama tal vez era lo que tenía antes Sam entre los demonios cuando era llamado "El niño con sangre de demonio" o tal vez la fama que tenía entre los ángeles al saberlo "El recipiente verdadero de Lucifer" o tan solo la absurda fama que tenía entre todos los cazadores que estos solo le llamaban "El idiota que dejo escapar a Lucifer"

O tal vez se referían a la fama de Castiel, el ángel caído. El que se había enamorado de la humanidad. El ángel rebelde que había apoyado a los Winchester con todo en su contra. El que provocó el genocidio en el cielo cuando se creyó Dios, el ángel que provocó la caída de sus hermanos y se había vuelto humano en el proceso. El que se había dejado poseer por Lucifer. Sin duda el era famoso en el cielo como en el infierno y hasta en la misma tierra.

¿Amor?

De que si no querían pasar una noches solo no había quien se negara para tanto los hermanos que para el ángel pero, amar… Tal vez solo unas cuantas personas que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano y eso si juntaban cualquier posible intento de relación de los tres.

Dean había tenido su amor de juventud irónicamente esa vez que lo encarcelaron en aquel reformatorio, su primer beso pero, no sabia si llamarla su primer amor y no solo la primera chica que reguló más de una semana pero, definitivamente, su primer beso. Robin había sido tan efímera como aquellos días en el reformatorio que apenas podía recordar cómo era realmente y no solo la imagen de la linda chica y amable que prometió llevar al baile y nunca cumplio.

Luego vino Cassie, definitivamente ella había sido su primer amor más constante en su vida, un amor más maduro, pero definitivamente igual de efímera, solo recuerda el vago recuerdo de prometer volver algun dia con ella, decirle que regresaría y todo seria normal, cuando sabía que ella era demasiado lista para creerse eso y él sabía que mentía.

Jo, no sabia que debía pensar de ella. Joder que era hermosa y fabulosa, lo había sido. Y se reclamaba una y mil veces por no poder haberse enamorada de ella, lo intentó, joder, que lo intento pero, la imagen de la rubia queriendose hacer la ruda y fingiendo saber una y mil cosas del mundo de la caceria cuando lo unica que si que sabia era manejar a la perfección eran aquellos cuchillos no daba más que provocar ternura en él y ese instinto de protección que incluso a esas alturas tenía con Sam. Si no fuera tan imbécil se hubiera enamorado de ella.

El recuerdo de Lisa lo había enamorado y verla de nuevo le recordó el porqué, y cuando le pudo confesar quién realmente era y esta no hizo más que aceptarlo con los brazos y las puertas de su casa abierta. Se dejó hacer, dejó que ella lo curara, lo aliviara de todas sus heridas pero, luego vinieron las consecuencias y solos Dios sabe cuántas habían sido, bueno, Dios y los demonios.

Sam, no había tenido tanta suerte como su hermano, su primer amor había sido un "monstruo" que se suponía que había tenido que cazar pero lo que realmente hizo fue tener su primer beso con ella para mucho, mucho tiempo después saber que su hermano la había asesinado. Aún no sabía cómo lo había querido tanto para que ella matara a su madre por él.

Luego, mucho, mucho tiempo después vino Jessica, ella había sido el amor de su vida y siempre lo seguirá siendo… Ella apareció en el momento y el lugar exacto, siempre creyó que había sido cosa del destino. Hasta que descubrio que habia sido cosa de demonios que se encontraran pero ¿Amarla como la había amado? En eso ni siquiera tuvo que ver cupido para que él hubiera caído rendido por ella, eso no había sido obra del destino, había sido obra Jessica ella fue lo que nunca tuvo; normalidad y siempre la amaría.

Con Meg, aquel demonio de primero rubios cabellos y después castaños tenía que admitir que al principio había tenido un crush con ella para después solo querer matarla y para finalmente haber sido una buena confidente, amiga y tal vez uno de los pocos unicornios que había.

Sarah había sido algo efímero, algo suave, algo que calmó en ese entonces su atormentada alma, algo que le había dado paz y algo que se había desvanecido en sus manos tiempo después de conocerse cuando tuvo que cruzarse en su camino de nuevo y ella había perecido entre sus brazos.

Madison vino después, ella le ayudo a olvidar el dolor y miedo que aun sentía, dolor por lo de Jessica, miedo en ese entonces de sí mismo, ella le había enseñado que no todos los monstruos hacen cosas monstruosas, ella le había enseñado el sacrificio que haces por los que amas cuando se dejó disparar sin más pero, sobre todo le había enseñado que no se podía salvar a todos.

Ruby, Dios, no sabia que sentir por Ruby, ¿La había odiado? ¡Claro que la odio! Pero, también había sido su compañera y droga por mucho tiempo, claro que también le había dejado una huella eterna.

Y por último Amelia, había sido efímera, como su primer amor, como si ella hubiera sido un sueño del cual había que despertar tarde o temprano y finalmente había despertado terminó como empezó; de la nada.

Castiel aun no entendía el concepto de amar, es decir, el amaba a sus hermanos, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría.

Pero, los humanos tenían otra forma de amar, ella tenía otra forma de amar…

Meg había sido el primer demonio al que se enfrentó, su primer beso, el primer rostro que veía al despertar cuando estuvo internado y su primer amor aunque esta no lo quisiera. Ella había tenido una forma de amar confusa pero no por eso menos sincera. Lo noto cuando ella aunque no tuviera que hacerlo se quedaba a su lado despierta todas las noches hasta que él lograra conciliar el sueño —Aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera que dormir— o incluso cuando no lo hacía, con una revista que fingía leer para solo verlo de reojo asegurándose de que estuviera bien, lo noto cuando prácticamente había estado loco y ella lo sacaba a los jardines para que tomara aire fresco mientras él aprovechaba y se iba a recolectar miel para entregarla a lo que él llamaba en ese entonces "Su dulce flor" solo para que esta solo se la arrebatara de las manos dándole otra bolsa para recolectar más y alegaba que se fuera a perder el tiempo lejos de ella. Notaba como guardaba con recelo todas las bolsas de miel que él le daba aunque nunca las consumiera, lo noto cuando no le importo matar a un ángel de categoría alta; Rachel, cuando esta lo había golpeado sin misericordia y Meg gruñia que solo ella podía hacerlo. Noto que había sido su primer amor cuando aun apesar de estar huyendo con la tableta ángel sintió una presión en el pecho a sabiendas de antemano lo que le había sucedido a su demonio protector.

April no fue ni remotamente parecida a la demonio, fue rápido, sin cuidado, sin tener tiempo de conocer y al fin al cabo eso no hubiera importado porque ella lo había matado. Entendió en ese entonces a lo que se refieren los humanos con sexo casual.

Hannah era todo lo contrario a las otras dos, veia el amor, admiración y respeto que le profesaba en la mirada y ella no se molestaba en ocultarlo, más bien trataba de entender todo eso, no siendo más que un ángel más sin emociones. Hannah lo había amado y seguido en todas sus formas y recipientes.

Pero, definitivamente alcohol no era algo que les faltaría nunca para aliviar sus males y pesares y olvidar todo por lo menos un momento.

Dios no era su enemigo pero tampoco era su mejor aliado en ningún momento, no lo necesitaron cuando su madre murió, cuando su padre lo hizo, todas las veces que ellos lo habían hecho, no lo necesitaron en el apocalipsis, con los levantians, con la caída de los ángeles, ni con los caballeros del infierno. Así que preferían tenerlo abstenido de sus problemas. Dios no los escuchaba ni ellos a él.

 _No one's gonna take my soul away_

 _I'm Living like Jim Morrison_

 _Headed towards a fucked up holiday Motel_

 _Sprees, sprees_

 _And I'm singing_

 _Fuck yeah,_

 _Give it to me this is heaven_

 _What I truly want_

 _Is innocence lost_

 _Innocence lost._

 _In a land of gods and monsters,_

 _I was an angel,_

 _Looking to get fucked hard_

 _Like a groupie incognito_

 _Posing as a real singer_

 _Life imitates art._

Tratar de robarles el alma era algo que muchos ya habían intentado sin lograrlo.

La primera vez que mataron a Sam y ni siquiera se pudo disfrutar torturar su alma en el infierno porque no pasó más que unas cuentas horas para que Dean lo trajera de vuelta pero, no por completo.

La segunda vez cuando se cobró el alma de Dean por la de su hermano, 4 meses que para él fueron 40 años para ser rescatado por un ángel del señor irónicamente con un poco de alma en su gracia.

El alma de Sam yéndose cada vez que consumía sangre de demonio…

Sam siendo Lucifer

El alma de Sam en la jaula de Lucifer…

Sam sin alma…

La gracia que era el alma de Cas yéndose cuando intento abrir las puertas del purgatorio…

Cuando esta desapareció entre todos los levantians…

Cuándo perdió su gracia ante la caída de sus hermanos…

Sam queriendo morir para cerrar las puertas del infierno yéndose él en el proceso…

Sam siendo un ángel...

Dean dando el cuerpo de su hermano con tal de que lo revivieran…

Dean siendo un caballero del infierno….

Dean siendo un demonio…

Dean siendo uno con la oscuridad…

Castiel siendo poseído Lucifer

Pero, aun asi lo que fuera que tuvieran por alma aún tenían todos los pedazos de esta para poder unirlos para ellos mismos.

Hogar.

No era algo que tuvieran y los tres lo sabían y si alguna vez lo tuvieron era una visión muy diferente para cada uno.

El único hogar que Dean conoció fue su casa en Kansas, esa, que ya era ocupada por otra familia y ni tenia rastro de que hubiera sido quemada por un demonio, esa que aún guardaba los únicos tranquilos momentos de su vida cuando el mundo no pasaba de los cuatro paredes de su habitación, el pan sin orillas, osos de peluches, abrazos y sus pucheros al darse cuenta que la habitación del nuevo bebé sería más grande que la suya.

El hogar de Sam era una carretera en constante movimiento de ir y venir sin quedarse quieto, cuando se ponía cómodo en algún lugar; este ardía en llamas. Ahora entendía porque siempre tenía que estar en constante movimiento o si no se desesperaba. Se quemaba.

Castiel no sabia que podia tener un hogar, no hasta que los conoció, tal vez antes de eso pudiera decir que su hogar era el cielo, su cielo personal que era aquella tarde de primavera eterna.

Ahora su hogar eterno eran los moteles de carretera.

No…

Su hogar era baby.

Estaban en casa.

 _You got that medicine I need_

 _Dope, shoot it up straight_

 _To the heart please._

 _I don't really wanna know_

 _What's good for me_

 _God's dead, I said_

 _"baby that's alright with me"_

 _No one's gonna take my soul away_

 _I'm Living like Jim Morrison_

 _Headed towards a fucked up holiday Motel_

 _Sprees, sprees_

 _And I'm singing_

 _Fuck yeah,_

 _Give it to me this is heaven_

 _What I truly want_

 _Is innocence lost_

 _Innocence lost._

Inocencia era algo que no tenían en cualquier sentido de la palabra y lo sabían. No eran capaces de estar cerca de algo inocente porque sabían que lo terminaron corrompiendo de una u otra forma.

Inocencia la perdió Sam a los 6 meses de edad cuando aquellas gotas de sangre había caído sobre su boca infectandole por dentro, el cuerpo, el alma y el ser. El niño con sangre de demonio había nacido y no había nada de inocente en eso y él lo sabía y lo tenía presente. Estaba marcado tanto por el cielo como por el infierno, más por el infierno, lo sabía. El eterno recipiente de Lucifer, lo había sido varias veces y sabía que no fue una coincidencia, no se podía huir de lo que tenía en las venas pero, si enfrentarlo como lo haría eternamente.

Inocente dejó de ser Dean cuando tomó a su hermano en brazos con apenas 4 años de edad y salio corriendo de su casa en llamas teniendo suerte de no enredar sus cortas piernas en su pijama de rayas. Inocente dejó de ser cuando aprendió primero a utilizar un rifle que andar en bicicleta, cuando lo dejaban a cargo de su hermano no teniendo más que 8 años y ya sabiendo prácticamente subsistir por su cuenta. Su inocencia murió en 1983 junto con su madre.

A Castiel lo molestaban bastante con el tema de ser inocente en algún punto; aún lo era, tal vez demasiado, él era inocente en el sentido de vivir como humano, aún le quedaba mucho que aprender pero, dejó de serlo cuando se rebeló contra el cielo, cuando se opuso contra sus hermanos, cuando eligió a los Winchester, cuando provocó el genocidio en el cielo, cuando se creyó Dios, cuando dejó escapar a los levatians, cuando dejó libre a Lucifer, cuando cayó del cielo. Él no era un ángel inocente y lo sabía.

 _When you talk it's like a movie_

 _And you're making me crazy_

 _Cause life imitates art_

 _If I get a little prettier, Can I be your baby?_

 _You tell me "Life isn't that hard"._

 _No one's gonna take my soul away_

 _I'm Living like Jim Morrison_

 _Headed towards a fucked up holiday Motel_

 _Sprees, sprees_

 _And I'm singing_

 _Fuck yeah,_

 _Give it to me this is heaven_

 _What I truly want_

 _Is innocence lost_

 _Innocence lost._

 _Innocence lost -_

Se escuchó por todo el impala el momento que los tres coordinaron aquel fragmento de la canción que se encontraba a todo volumen y la sonrisa tonta que los cazadore y el ángel tenían al estar cantando aquello sin darse cuenta y tan desentonadamente sin importarles pero, que quedara a la perfeccion que lo que sentian y habia sucedido mientras el auto pasaba por un tope en la carretera oscura le dio más énfasis al momento. Eso, antes de que el rubio carraspeó y llevara de inmediato su mano hacia el radio bajando el volumen sin darse cuenta el momento en que le había subido y cantando a todo pulmón.

Esta bien, esta bien, no es tan mala - Incendio en un bufido bajo volteando a ver a su hermano escuchando como este resoplaba, de nuevo, llamándolo idiota pero, igual viendo a el angel de reojo ante una duda en común - ¿Como se llama la dichosa canción? - Pregunto al tiempo que él y Sam volteaban a ver al ángel que solo se enderezó en su lugar, relamiendo sus labios secos y su mirada fija en un punto en frente de ellos dos como queriendo recordarlo, antes de que apenas dejara salir en un susurro con su voz ronca.

Gods and Monsters... -

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Mi primer fic de Supernatural**

 **Review?3**


End file.
